


King of My Heart

by JeenaCOOLAN



Series: My Oneshots [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU, And there is sex towards the end, Characters are all 21, Donald and Mickey and Goofy are mentioned briefly - Freeform, I suck at writing sex scenes so pls dont judge too harshly, Lets pretend that sora/riku/kairi get to be happy after kh2 okay, M/M, Oneshot, They do deal with ptsd slightly though, Yen Sid too - Freeform, but again it is a oneshot, no underage here, the plot is barely there also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeenaCOOLAN/pseuds/JeenaCOOLAN
Summary: Sometimes, I find it difficult to remember that my life has not always been normal. That once upon a time I was traveling to different worlds, was saving lives, and making a difference by defeating the heartless.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: My Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988920
Kudos: 4





	King of My Heart

Sometimes, I find it difficult to remember that my life has not always been normal. That once upon a time I was traveling to different worlds, was saving lives, and making a difference by defeating the heartless.

That I was going on adventures, meeting new people, and learning things I would never have learned back on the islands.

My life has now become monotonous by taxes and work and regular sleep schedules. There is no action, no fear, no feeling like I can a difference just by slapping at dark beings with a blade in the shape of a key.

And it is mornings like this that remind me of how much more exciting my life used to be, mornings where I wake up with memories fresh in my mind from bright dreams of my past.

I still cannot believe it has been six years since the end of Organization XIII. Six years since Riku got his old face back, six years since I found Kairi again, six years since we have returned home.

Six years of dealing with the fallout of having such exciting lives...

Riku still cannot look me in the eyes some days, Kairi sometimes goes quiet and distance herself from others on the island. And I have nights where I dream of nothing but darkness and pain and the echoes of Xemnas' laugh repeating enough to drive a person insane.

We have been fortunate, what with still being able to communicate with King Mickey and the others through "magical means". I still do not know what Master Yin Sid meant by that, nor have I ever found out how he has made it possible. But regardless, all three of us speak to King Mickey and Donald and Goofy often.

It has helped us, I think, with regard to acclimating back into our old lives. Having something constant, something that told us that we weren't crazy, and we did indeed experience the things we that we did.

It was still difficult though, for those early years - for all three of us. Even though Kairi had already returned once to the islands - she knows things that no one on our tiny little island does and it wears on her that our fellow islanders are so ignorant to what is out there.

I lived a nomadic lifestyle with two people I was insanely close to, fighting heartless and other dangers while traveling to other worlds.

And Riku... Well, it is obvious why he would have trouble.

When we came back to the islands, we had to get used to living normal lives again. No more traveling, no more using the keyblade, no more fighting heartless...

The latter is something I do not mind going without. But I miss my friends in the other worlds, I miss Donald and Goofy - even though we speak often it is not the same as seeing them in person, and I miss the freeness of traveling.

Getting up out of the bed, I shake the memories from my mind and head over to the window in my bedroom. I draw open the curtains and look outside, basking in the sunlight that is sifting through the glass.

Yes, life has been hard for us. But I do not regret a thing if it means I can wake up to the sun like this.

I mean, look at me now. I am twenty-one years old and am working on a bachelor's degree in psychology. I know what I want to do for a job once I graduate - a case worker, the nightmares I used to get constantly have let up and I still have my friends in my life.

I sigh at the thought of my friends, specifically, Riku. Things have been a bit awkward between us lately and I feel incredibly guilty about it, because whether I like it or not, the issues stem from me and my unwillingness to confess that I have feelings for him.

I have had these feelings for him since coming back from fighting off Xemnas. I don't know what exactly caused my entire viewpoint of our friendship to shift jarringly like it did, but one moment I looked at him like he was my best friend and then the next I felt like I couldn't breathe whenever he would say my name.

I would look at him and feel this warmth, like I am staring at the sun. And god when he smiles at me...

I sigh heavily at where my mind is going and head for the living room, hoping that watching TV will distract me. Once I enter the room, I plop down on the couch and turn on the TV, noticing that the clock on the wall says that it is almost eight o'clock.

That means Riku and Kairi will be here soon for our weekend hang out.

I groan thinking about them arriving together. I have tried letting go of my feelings for Riku over the years - I have even had a few boyfriends - because these feelings get in the way of our friendship. I don't want to lose the closeness I have with Riku and if he ever found out that I have been harboring this huge crush on him for six years... Things would change for the worse.

I have been trying even harder lately because Kairi and Riku are dating now. They just started dating a few weeks ago. A part of me is happy that they are happy, but the part of me that likes Riku in a romantic way is pained.

Hence why things have been awkward.

Thirty minutes goes by as I stare at the TV - my thoughts still buzzing around in my head, when someone knocks on the front door of my home.

I get up from the couch to go see if it is Kairi and Riku but before I even get to it, I hear Kairi's voice. "Sora, let us in!" She exclaims. Rolling my eyes, I reach the door and open it.

A sharp ache slams into my chest at seeing them holding hands.

I feel like an idiot over that reaction because that pain is my own fault for getting them together in the first place. Well, I influenced them getting together, I did not actually make it happen.

You see, Riku was in a funk about something one afternoon and I tried to talk to him about whatever it was, but he was very vague about it.

I eventually got it out of him - took a few more days of begging and puppy dog eyes - that he had feelings for someone who did not have feelings for him back. Which is why he was so glum that day - well, that day and some weeks before that day.

I thought he was talking about Kairi - and man did my heart ache at the thought - and wanting to help, I went to talk to her about it. Shortly afterwards, they started dating.

I smile at them and move to let them in, once all three of us entered the living room we went over to the couch and sat down together. "Is there anything either of you want to watch?" I ask.

Because of the fact that we all have part time jobs and college to deal with - we just started college because we missed a good chunk of schooling while adventuring, so we had to make that up before we could graduate - we only ever get to hang out during the week ends. We use this time to relax and just watch movies together.

We usually tend to spend the whole day together, but something things do cause it to end early. Like how Kairi is only going to be staying for a one movie today. She has a doctor's appointment that she cannot miss.

"This seems good enough." Riku replies, gesturing to whatever is currently playing on screen.

Since I wasn't paying attention to what I was watching before they showed up, I brought up the channel list to see that what is on right now is Resident Evil. I have never really been a fan of the games and did not even know they had made movies until now.

But I do not really have anything I want to watch, so I look over at Kairi. She seems to be interested in what is on the screen. "Is this alright with you?" I ask.

"Sure." She responds.

"Riku?" I ask him.

"Seems fine to me."

"Alright then." I say. "Resident Evil it is."

We spent the next hour and a half watching the movie. It was an okay movie, not something I would see myself watching again. I did enjoy seeing Kairi squirm at the zombies whenever they showed up though.

Once the movie is over, I go to check the channel list to see what is coming on next, funny enough it is the second Resident Evil movie. Kairi stands up from the couch just as the movie starts.

"Well, the doctor's appointment is at ten o'clock." She says. "I better head out early, so I can make it."

"Alright." Riku says quietly, his eyes focused on the television.

I roll my eyes. "You will be back later though, right?"

"Duh." She says in response, her voice full of sass. She then walks out of the house without saying anything else.

Riku and I spend the next several seconds in a very awkward silence as she exits the driveway on her bike.

Once she is gone Riku speaks. "So..." He stops himself though before anything else comes out of his mouth. He is looking sheepish, almost.

"So?" I ask, peeking at him through my bangs, trying to ignore the blush that no doubt covers my face.

Riku notices the blush on my cheeks and smiles slyly. "Like what you see?" He asks teasingly.

My eyes widen and I turn toward the TV again. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." I bite my lip, fidgeting in my seat nervously.

"Sora." Riku says, his voice is gentle.

I turn to look at him only to see he that has moved closer to me. In fact, we are so close that I can practically feel the warmth that is radiating from his body. I gasp quietly, my stomach turning in knots.

''Y-yeah?" I ask.

He just chuckles. "It's so cute when you stutter." He says quietly before touching his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. I do not have time to respond before he pulls away.

"What was that?" I ask him. Shock coloring my voice.

He puts his hand on my cheek. "What do you think that was?"

"B-but you have a girlfriend!" I reply. "Kairi is your girlfriend!"

Riku sighs an annoyed sigh. "You are so gullible."

''What?!" I yell angrily, pushing him off of me.

He leans back on the couch arm and stares at me lazily. "Kairi and I aren't really together, we were pretending."

''What?!" I ask, flabbergasted. "Why in the hell would you do that?!"

"To make you jealous."

"To....make me jealous?"

Riku then grabs my face in both of his hands and whispers, "You are such an idiot.", and kisses me again, but this kiss is nowhere near chaste.

Whimpering, I wrap my arms around his shoulders – it is almost instinctive - and deepen the kiss. He starts to lick my bottom lip. I part them to let his tongue enter my mouth and within seconds both of our tongues are tangling together.

Riku wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him. I run my fingers through his hair, sucking his tongue as he grinds our lower halves together. The jeans hurt a little, but the delicious friction overrides it.

Moans pour from both our mouths. The little zings of arousal that are soaring through my veins are becoming almost unbearable. "Riku!" I gasp as his lips move down my neck. "R-Riku... I don't want this to happen on a couch."

Riku picks me up bridal style as soon as those words come out of my mouth and takes us to my bedroom.

"Seriously?'' I ask. Riku chuckles before tossing me on the bed.

"Take your clothes off." He commands. My groin throbs in response. I can tell you that I have never taken my clothes off as fast as I am in this moment. Riku just smiles at me and takes off his clothes in a similar fashion.

As soon as our clothes are off, he joins me on the bed, grabs me into a tight embrace, and starts kissing me again. The full-on skin to skin contacting is sharpening the arousal in my gut. I moan loudly from it.

Riku pulls back from the kiss, looking at me incredulously. "Really? I haven't even done anything."

I burn with chagrin and mutter, "I can't help it."

He rolls his eyes in response but goes back to kissing my neck, eventually adding my chest into the mix. He takes a nipple into his mouth, biting it gently before rolling his tongue around it. I involuntarily thrust forward into his warm, wet mouth.

Bolts of heat hit my gut with each swipe of his tongue.

He then moves his lips to the other nipple, treating it with the same amount of licks and sucks, but only for a few seconds before he starts kissing down my chest to my belly button, then from my belly button to my groin. Instead of putting his mouth on me like I had expected, he takes my erection into his hand and pumps.

My back arches as he eventually finds the right rhythm to stroke and my eyes roll into the back of my head from it.

"Cum." He whispers - no, demands - and that right there is what causes me to go over the edge. The orgasm hits me in short bursts, the feeling is so intense I know my toes are curling.

But the pleasure does not last.

When the stars disappear from my vision, and the lightning bolts stop zinging all over my body, I go limp.

Riku leans into my ear as I catch my breath. "I am going to make love to you Sora." He whispers.

The words send shivers down my back.

Once my body calms down and my heart stops racing, he spits into his hand. "This is not the best way to do this," He says as he gently probes my ass with his spit slicked fingers. “But I am too impatient to go look for proper lube.” I tense up slightly as his fingers rim my hole and he murmurs reassurances into my ear. I loosen enough from said murmurings for him to slide one finger in.

The sensation is weird, but not unfamiliar, and I loosen even more as he adds another finger. Eventually I am nothing but a moaning mess as he stretches me open - with three fingers by the end - all the while probing my prostate as he does so.

"That should suffice for tonight." He says in a rough, pulling away from my neck. He spits into his hand again and grabs his erection to make it wet enough. After a few pulls with his hand, which makes him moan and gosh do I want that sound in my brain forever, he asks, "Ready?"

I nod eagerly and wrap my legs around his waist, helping him line up erection at my ass. My body immediately tenses up again though because it has been awhile since I have had sex.

He kisses me on the mouth in reassurance and enters me as carefully as he can, but I cannot help to wince from the slight burn. Once he is fully in me, the burn intensifies, but it is not enough to make me want to pull away from him.

I must be showing the discomfort on my face because Riku asks, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." I reply. "Just give me a minute."

And he does, after a minute or two the burning fades to a dull twinge that is just bearable enough.

"Okay." I whisper. "You can move now."

He kisses me on the mouth again, a full on filthy open-mouthed kiss, and starts to thrust. He also grabs my now hard again penis with a free hand and pumps to the rhythm of his thrusts. All the while we are kissing like we are starving for each other.

The pleasure overriding my body is even worse than before and I wail into his mouth, asking for for him to thrust harder. He grunts in agreement and starts pounding into me. White hot bolts of electricity sear throughout my body from him hitting my prostate again.

He continues pounding at the rate he is, making sure to hit my prostate repeatedly. My eyes are blinded by even more stars as his thrusts become reckless from his impending orgasm. Not being able to hold on anymore, I climax as he thrusts into me, covering both of our bellies in cum.

Riku moans, sweat beading on his forehead, and within seconds he orgasms inside me. Once we stop breathing like we have run a marathon, Riku pulls out of me and goes to grab a wet rag to clean us up.

Once that is over and done with, he pulls me into his arms. "That was amazing."

"No." He disagrees. He gives me a small smile. ''You were amazing."

I blush, covering my face in his neck. ''You weren't that bad either." I say in response. We both chuckle and spend several seconds in silence before I even remember how this happened.

"So, you and Kairi aren't together? Really?" I ask. Riku nods in response. "Why the deceit then? You could have talked to me."

He sighs heavily. "I did try to talk to you. Remember?"

I narrow my eyes. "You mean when you were being completely vague?" I ask. "How was I supposed to know you were talking about me?!"

"You sure felt like you knew I was talking about Kairi!"

"What-" I stop myself mid-sentence. "How do you know about that?!"

"Kairi is the one who came up with the idea of us pretending to date to make you jealous." He responds. "After you told her that I had feelings for her." He gives one of his infamous 'you are a moron' glares. "She knew I didn't have feelings for her and felt like something was off and came to talk to me."

"Did she know your feelings were for me?" I ask.

"Not when we started talking." He says. "But you know how she is. She can get anyone talking about their troubles with those puppy eyes of hers."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh."

My lips thin. "She thought this would get us together, didn't she?"

"Yes." He responds. "But she somehow forgot how oblivious you can be."

"Hey!"

"It's true!" He exclaims. "I mean, hell, we have been fake dating for two weeks Sora." He rolls his eyes. "She thought you would have said something to me after the first day, but you didn't."

"And what about you? Huh?"

"I didn't know it would take this long." He responds. "I was getting impatient. So, I improvised."

"And how did you improvise?"

"Well, kissing you like I did seemed to do the trick."

I huff at his response. "And what would you have done if I didn't respond positively?"

He bites his bottom lip. "To be honest? I didn't think that far ahead."

I chuckle. "You better be glad that I return your feelings then. Or else I would never forgive you."

"Sora, you forgave Donald for turning you into a goldfish seconds after it happened."

"That was an accident!"

"He left you like that for a week! How on earth was that an accident!"

"He didn't know what spell turned me in the first place!" I cry out. "He had to figure out which one did it!"

"I don't know why I put up with your naivety." He says, his voice teasing.

"Please." I respond, rolling my eyes. "Even if we didn't feel this way for each other you would put up with me for the rest of our lives."

He smiles at me, a wide smile. "That is true."

A few more seconds go by as we bask in the afterglow of what just happened when I remember that Kairi is supposed to be back by noon. I groan loudly.

"What?" Riku asks.

"We will have to put our clothes back." I reply, it comes out more like a whine. "Kairi is coming later, remember?"

He chuckles. "And putting our clothes back on is a bad thing, why?"

"Because I want to keep you naked forever."

At that response, Riku's small chuckle turns into a big belly laugh.

_**The End~** _


End file.
